


连体裤与相关的麻烦事

by GaudiWu



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaudiWu/pseuds/GaudiWu
Summary: 总的来说，基于加拿大漫展上那条连体工装裤产生的脑洞RPS，基本上PWP纯肉。相对有点色，但不过激。两个人都是不分1和0角色的。极度OOC，与当事人本人没有任何关系，就是一片肉文。





	连体裤与相关的麻烦事

连体裤与相关的清洁问题

漫展结束的晚餐后，Asher和Jack一前一后地离开了餐厅，不约而同地钻进另外订好的Motel单间。

两面毛玻璃墙围蔽起来的浴室内，浴池边上的透气扇有气无力地转动，把窗外的霓虹搅拌成味道古怪的杂果宾治，倾倒在浴室的两个年轻人身上。

Asher把Jack逼到洗手台的边上，仿佛90年代B级片的浮夸高光从顶部突兀地打在Jack的毛绒卷发与修长脸颊上。姿态慵懒的Jack，在五彩的流光还有泛白的高光下，微微扬起的脸颊显得更加诱人。另一边，高挺而直立的Asher，大半张脸因为俯瞰而陷入阴暗后，双眼竟被偷溜进来的荧色罩上一层迷幻的变化。

“Ashey，好久不见。”  
“Jackie，Jackie，是很久了。”  
几乎鼻尖相碰的两人，交换着对方铺面送来的呼吸。

Asher伸出左手从Jack的胸口开口处探了进去，顺着侧腰揽住了Jack。Asher灵活而有力的手在Jack身上游走，从外面看，Jack的衣服仿佛钻进了一条小蟒蛇，从Jack的腰背一路爬行，慢慢地缠绕到他的大腿后侧。

Asher：“Jackie，你又长肉了呢。”  
Jack：“是啊，这样我们的小狗狗就不会吃不饱了。”  
Asher用鼻尖蹭着Jack唯一暴露在外的光洁颈脖，瓮声瓮气地说：“你太天真了，小狗狗永远都吃不饱的。”  
Jack哼哼笑着，半倚半坐在洗手台上，用悬在半空的膝盖蹭了蹭Asher的两腿之间，伸出左手揽住Asher的腰，同时用手指在Asher的腰窝处弹琴：“Ashey, my poor doggie, let me feed u now.”

Asher用伸进衣服的手掌托着Jack的一侧肉臀，把Jack往洗手台内侧推进去，另一只手顺势从Jack的胸口探到衣服里去。  
现在连体工服里面藏了两条蟒蛇，在Jack单薄的打底衣物上来回画着不规则的椭圆，带着温热而潮湿的触感，把两人之间的空间轻松地压边，推匀在两人的呼吸中。  
Jack在Asher耳边用近乎呼气的声音轻喘着：“Ashey，好烫啊，啊哈，我觉得我快不能呼吸了。”  
“哼哼”，Asher没有直接回答他，从连衣裤的后颈处探出手掌，像拨开洋蓟的外皮一样，将整个连体裤的上层从Jack的身上扒扯下来。

被包裹在不甚透气的连体裤内的身体暴露在空气中，在晚春的微寒中竟冒出一阵带有少年香的氤氲，打底的T恤已经被蹂躏得凌乱不堪，露出了因为比较用力揉捏而泛红的肉体。  
“咻~~”，Asher忍不住吹个个口哨，但还不止如此。  
“你是故意穿这种内裤的吗？”虽然Asher在手摸到Jack毫无遮挡的屁股时就隐隐有些预感，但随着褪去Jack下身的连体裤，这份猜想才变成了现实。

“Surprise!”Jack顺着连体裤滑落的趋势，挽起一条腿搭在洗手台上，另一条腿则垂在Asher的两腿之间，展露出他穿着的情趣内裤——子弹款无边内裤——那种一块布团只够包裹着阴茎与龟头，连阴囊都只能裸露在外的那种。  
也就是说，在今天的整场活动里，Jack下身除了外面的连体裤，他的肉棒就包裹在一小团布料里面，除此之外再无片缕。  
Asher甚至能想象他们在活动场地追逐奔跑的时候，Jack下体的小袋在大腿内侧不停摩擦的样子。  
Asher有些燥热地舔了舔嘴唇，现在Jack的小玩意已经因为兴奋而将这团布料顶起，除了龟头之外，其他的部分已经暴露在空气之中。  
“Come on, my puppy, open it.”  
并不大的布料上赫然写着“For Asher Angle Only”。  
“Of cause, I’ll, but...”，看着一脸坏笑的Jack，Asher想要再逗弄一下这只坏猫咪，“let me finish other parts first.”

Asher伸手把Jack的T恤下摆翻过Jack的头顶，并且把领口也从Jack的脑袋上穿过，但Asher并没有就此脱掉它而是往Jack的身后拉去，T恤变成缠绕在双肩与背部的天然捆绑物，这种向后的拉力，让Jack那个有点肉肉的胸脯往两侧伸展，双肩也略略的向后张开，Jack只能伸直双手在身后支撑着自己。  
“Ashey？”Jack意外又好奇地任由Asher摆布，是什么新玩法吗？  
“Jackie，just close your eyes and feel it.”Asher掏出一条手帕，把Jack的眼睛蒙上，温柔地亲吻着Jack的脸颊，用手揉揉Jack的卷发脑袋。  
“Fine…”现在Jack像一份从内向外爆开的礼物，尚未完全褪去的T恤像一串被爆破推到外沿的丝带，坐在屁股下和半套在悬空腿上的连体裤与情趣内裤则像残留在礼物边角与底部的包装纸。

是的，Jack还算不上全裸，但他的一切又几乎毫无保留地展露在Asher的面前，然后他还被蒙上了双眼。

一种无法遮掩又无法预知的快感，慢慢地爬上Jack的身体。

首先变得清晰起来的是Asher温润的呼吸，在微寒与黑暗之中，Jack真切地感受到什么是“人气”。他能顺着Asher口鼻之间呼出的热气，在脑中重现Asher的脑袋在他身体表面停留的路径。

先是锁骨和脖子之间，Asher只是微微地哈了一口气，没有其他的接触，却让他更期待了。  
接着是乳头，Asher的舌头的触感是这样的吗？那略显粗粝而厚实暖湿的软物，从胸部的软肉开始，绕着他的乳晕一圈一圈地往中间的凸起滑动，然后是略凉的唇齿，轻吮微咬，像要从果冻顶部叼走一颗车厘子那样温柔，但仍在他的胸脯牵动出一片波澜。

随之而来的另一份感知来自Asher的手，那双散发着因荷尔蒙燃烧着高温的双手，在他还没回味清楚一侧乳头被品尝的这份乐趣时，Asher的手已经模仿着他嘴巴路径，把玩着另一侧的乳头。  
但运动与锻炼所产生的指腹在浸染了唾液后带来的感受与舌尖完全不同，相异又相似的快感冲击着Jack的大脑，不自觉地弓起后背，张大了嘴巴呼吸。  
唔，Asher另一只手的手指适时地闯进他的嘴里，用平时他们舌吻的方式——抵着他的舌尖推一下，再沿着舌体的一边往他的嘴巴深处侵袭，并从另一边往外扫过——主动而热切、又努力包裹他全部的方式，开始攻陷他的口腔。

就在这时，一股温暖包裹住了他随着快感而抖动的阴囊。  
“唔？唔唔嗯！”无法言语的Jack只能发出一阵意味不明的呼叫。  
现在他整个阴囊都被Asher含在嘴里，他可以感受到来自Asher口腔的温度与湿滑。以前他对这件事是持怀疑态度的，不就是给蛋蛋泡个热水澡吗，洗泡泡浴就可以了为什么要特地这么做？现在他必须承认，切身体会才能明白其中的奥妙。  
平日里乏人问净的囊袋，被存放到略高的体温中，其间的沟壑被舌头一层一层地叨扰着，两颗小蛋蛋则随之跳起了踢踏舞。  
同时，Asher为含住阴囊而分开的上下唇，一个在他的阴茎下方与根部蹭动，一个则无比柔滑地刮过他的会阴，撩拨着他已经过分充血的欲望。

Jack觉得自己的下肢从来没有像现在那样胀痛与兴致勃勃，津液不断地从铃口溢出，已经开始浸透那块权当内裤的布料。

“快，快安抚一下我的小Jackie吧！快呀！”

可是他的嘴巴正被Asher的手指所占据，他无法用言语表达那份渴望，于是他开始扭动身体，满脸潮红的发出呜咽。

可是Asher似乎突然对Jack双腿之间的柱状物失去了兴趣，只是开始刺激他身体更多的地方。大腿内侧被Jack自己的汗水和自己的唾液勾勒出无数条弧线，臀瓣内的海岸线被Asher的舌尖所探索，还有后背、耳垂、锁骨窝等等等等。

“呜呜，好吧，看来要自己动手才行。”

Jack试图空出一只手出来抚慰自己，却被Asher放过嘴巴的手快速拍走，口腔得到休息的Jack几乎以尖叫的方式试图表达自己的想法，但Asher已经迅速地用自己的嘴巴堵住了他的嘴。不但如此，Asher迅速地用一只手将Jack的双手都抓在Jack的身后，同时继续刺激着Jack身上所有的敏感带，却对Jack的阳具弃之不顾。

“呜呜，呜呜呜”，那份想要释放的渴望被打断，让Jack几乎崩溃，眼泪开始不可抑止地从眼角溢出。  
潮水般的欲望冲击着他的全身，可不被关照的下体又在咆哮着自己的委屈。  
过分开发与欲求不满，在他身体深处四处乱撞，快要把他逼疯了。

“不管了，不管如何我都要，都要…”，他开始用力地挣扎，甚至开始思考咬一下Asher正在自己嘴里肆虐的舌头这件事。

“？”

一切都戛然而止，Asher的所有触碰都停止了，甚至原先抓着他双手的大手也松开了。由于过于突然，他一瞬间因为失去支撑几乎要从洗手台上滑落。  
就在他失神而失重的瞬间，一双有力而滚烫的大手再次出现。  
Asher一手拦腰把他捞了起来，另一只手则轻松的捧起Jack的下身。

Jack感到Asher俯脸凑近了他的肉棒。  
“Hmmm, it’s just about time”，Asher一边喃喃说着，一边用轻巧地衔走已经湿透的小布团。

Jack甚至不需要额外的刺激，仅仅是被内裤的松紧绳所刺激，他的精华就随之喷薄而出。  
第一股精液直接挂在Asher近在咫尺的脸颊与颈脖之间，在条纹衬衫留下一道明显的痕迹。  
“啊…啊…啊哈…”Jack觉得自己好像得了失语症，平时信手拈来的俏皮话根本没机会说出口。  
没有用手撸动，他依然在Asher的舌头灵巧的舔舐下，迅速地精关失守  
积聚了几周的白色液体，涂满了Jack的胸腹。

“怎样，舒服吗？”Asher那张王子般的脸庞泛着精液的晶莹，凑到Jack面前微笑地问候着。

“干…我要被你弄的精尽人亡了…”

“但我们的小狗狗还是硬邦邦的呢，我的小猫咪”

“哼哼，Jack的特别声乐教室保证让我们的大男孩心满意足。”

Jack迅速地褪掉连体裤，跳下地来，让Asher坐到洗手台上，一边舔着嘴角，一边分开Asher的双腿。

“乖乖坐着，让我来。”Jack眨了眨刚刚因为眼泪而微微湿润的眼睛，探头咬着牛仔裤的拉链，徐徐往下拉开眼前的大门，然后迅速地解开Asher的裤头纽扣。

“哇哦！”

也许是发育比较好的缘故，Asher的器具已经远远超越平均水准，为了平日舒服起见，他一般会穿空间较大的Boxing内裤。

可这次Jack看到的，是另一条子弹内裤。

“不约而同，是吗？”Jack自言自语，当然Asher的子弹内裤跟他是另外一种思路：数条丝带小捆绳束缚着阳具的中间段，让Asher的器具可以保持一个向上的姿势，一片承托阴囊的布料，与小捆绳巧妙地连在一起，延伸出一圈盘绕腰臀的松紧带。

这条内裤除了因为用料极少而非常清凉之外，最重要的就是它要求穿着的人必须一直维持至少半勃起的状态下，这样才不会使得内裤因小捆绳松脱而掉落。Jack开始理解为什么日间Asher被他撩拨后，裤裆处并没有明显的变化，因为他一直都在半勃起的状态，而他的龟头与一截阴茎如果勃起的话就直接伸出了裤头，当然不会支帐篷了。

“Surprise!”Asher恰到好处地说道，“来吧，我优秀的音乐老师，这道题要怎么解呢？”

“哼哼，难不倒我的，你知道这双手指的外号是什么？万能魔法手指！”

确实难不倒Jack，或者说这条内裤的设计实在是太巧妙了，一条捆绳被解开后，一切就随之绽放，仿佛这条内裤根本就是个装束。充满情欲的捆绑在Asher的壮硕之物上留下了显眼的红印，让它在雄壮之外，带上一丝柔媚。

Jack下意识地咽了口水，然后用双手沾上自己的精液，用精液当润滑剂，在Asher的小兄弟身上细细地涂抹起来。

微凉的精液，正在半滑半稠的状态。Asher发出舒服的哼哼声，毕竟一天下来，他的阴茎只有柔软的丝带捆绳带来的微弱刺激，即使保持了勃起，也并没有因爱抚而满足。

涂抹之后是弹奏，轻拢、慢捻、抹动。整个地包裹然后上下撸动？怎么会这么简单，Jack两只手恰好分别包住了肉棒的上下截，于是上半截享受的是滚动，而下半截则是上下滑动。

“嗯！”Asher开始无法自制地挺动下身，他的挺立竟然随着Jack的抚慰变得更加的粗壮了。

Jack的手仿佛变成了某种奇妙的飞机杯，围绕着Asher的肉茎变换着各种各样的刺激。

“还不够，对吧？”Jack看着因为兴奋而变得迷离红润的Asher，毫不犹豫地张开嘴把Asher的龟头含在嘴里。  
双手不同方向的刺激，舌尖灵活地挖探马眼，还有来自双唇对龟头外沿转动刮蹭。  
一个毛茸茸的脑袋、一双微肉的手、一张巧嘴，还有Jack自己的精液，转眼间就让Asher感受到前所未有的快感。

“哈~哈！”Asher冒出了招牌的破音。Jack知道这是Asher快要高潮了，不过这可不行，Jack也要玩一玩他的小把戏。

因为精液而化身小泥鳅的手指，在蹂躏过Asher的会阴后继续往下滑动。

“嗯？”Asher因快要高潮而思维呆滞中，来自小穴附近的刺激让他略略有点疑惑。

“你愿意，尝一尝来自后面的乐趣吗？”

“嗯…”Asher心中飘过一丝犹豫，可是对Jack的喜爱又盖过了恐惧，“如果只是手指的话…”

“当然，只是手指”，Jack被Asher羞赧的笑脸和因情欲而微微咬住的下唇弄得有一丝晕眩。

妈的，真他妈的好看，Jack忍不住要用娇艳欲滴来形容眼前这个大男生。

Jack把脑袋探到了Asher下身的处女地上，模仿着当时Asher第一次进入他的时候的做法，用湿滑的舌头在小穴的周围打转，从皱褶处一圈一圈地不断用舌头滋润着。Asher则一边享受Jack对阳具的套弄，一边尽可能低放松自己的括约肌。

Jack的小舌像一条小蛇，在洞口打转了许多圈后，终于探头进去。

没有想象中那么难受，Asher轻轻呼出声音。

小蛇温柔但倔强地挖着Asher紧致的穴门，一阵阵酥麻的感觉缓缓地传来，电得Asher眼神迷离。

很好，Jack知道时机差不多了，一根手指顺着被打开的空间探了进去。

“Ashey，你里面好紧啊。”

“哼…嗯…”Asher不知道应该回答什么，害臊地干咳几声。

Jack开始用手指抚摸Asher的内壁，温暖、湿润的肠壁将他的手指紧紧地包裹着，Jack努力地感受着内壁的形状，对照着手中昂扬的阴茎，摸索着某个敏感的位置。

“哇哈~”Asher突然发出了一声奇怪的哼叫，Jack知道他找对位置了。

暴露在外的器具被激烈地刺激与把玩，隐藏在内的敏感点则被温柔地骚弄与推拿。Asher第一次感受到来自前列腺与阴茎双管齐下的快感，大脑被两种热力交替鞭打，他觉得他像是被一块肉质的砖块砸得眼冒金星。

“AwwwHaaaaaa！”浓稠的大股精液从Jack的口中倾泻出来，Jack在Asher这件乐器上弹奏出最欢愉的节奏。当然条纹衬衫除外，它再次被白色液体粗鲁地对待。

……事后的分割线………

筋疲力尽的两人衣冠不整地瘫倒在床上，被住客们粗暴对待的床垫发出嘎吱嘎吱的抱怨。

Asher翻眼看了下俩人的衣物，只有他的条纹衬衫被两人的精液沾染得斑驳变色。

“好了，现在的问题就只剩下，我的条纹衬衫要怎么洗干净了。”


End file.
